Undercover as WHAT?
by IMawesomeANDyouKNOWit
Summary: Tim McGee and Anthony DiNozzo have to go undercover to get a confession-as a gay couple. Could this be fate? I updated it just now so be happy :
1. Chapter 1

Undercover as WHAT?

Just some McNozzo fun. Our two favorite gentlemen of NCIS have to pose as a gay couple. Love ensues? Maybe :D. Give me reviews and story alerts. Otherwise, this story will die :(. DISCLAIMER I do not own NCIS nor anything about it. If you find the Hetalia Axis powers reference I will give you a hug. EJ doesn't exist in this. Also I need reviews or the story dies.

"I still can't believe this is happening" groaned Anthony DiNozzo.

A certain closet-case marine, Private Uriah Haddensboro was found dead in his home the previous day, and the killer was Derek Bradshaw, an ex-boyfriend of said marine. Bradshaw was the operator of The Riot, DC's most popular gay nightclub. McGee and DiNozzo were going undercover to get a confession and capture Bradshaw.

"You'll be perfect! Just look at you two!"

Abby stepped back to admire her handiwork. There the two men were, in Abby's skinny jeans, colorful print shirts, and with spiked up hair. They looked at each other and snorted

"Wow, Tony. You look really, um..." Tim said.

"Gay?" Tony offered. Anthony liked to dress rather flamboyantly, but this was a bit much. Right down to the neon tie.

"Your mic is hooked up to the necktie." Gibbs said. Gibbs was the only one who could look at them with a straight face (no pun intended). "Remember, we'll pick up everything so the moment you get a confession me and Ziva will be on our way. Remember what hotel you're staying at?"

"Traughber Hotel sir, room 232. And our aliases are Andre Feliciano and Alexander Overmier." said Tim.

"Good. The rental car is waiting outside for you. Get in, get the confession, get out." stated the oldest as he walked out of the office.

"Perhaps it won't be all bad." Ziva almost gloated "maybe you two are planet-crossed lovers."

"The term is star-crossed, Ziva. And no we're not. I don't play for McGeek's team"

Tim rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover as WHAT?

Wow! All those reviews! I sure hope not to disappoint. Mild lemon coming up. Now they gotta sweeten up to the murderer. Yes, I wrote most of this listening to Ke$ha. Paramore is owned by whoever owns them I really don't care. Reviews please :D

"We're in boss, over." Tim said standing at the front door of the club. He'd seen the club before when he was driving around town. It was pretty hard to miss actually.

"We can see that, McGee. We've got you tracked on GPS." Gibbs said. He was in the projection room with Ziva and Abby. The camera was hooked up in the room they were interrogating Bradshaw in.

A bald young woman in biker clothes opened up the door for them. "Step on in, ladies, don't be shy" she said in an almost comically high womanly voice. They must have looked odd, standing in front of the door for so long. But inside was like something the duo had never seen

The club was having a party akin to a 1980's rave, complete with neon body paint, elecrtonica music, but no acid. People in The Riot knew that their club was in a very homophobic neighborhood and if they got too careless...

But that wasn't a big worry tonight. The dance floor was hoppin as a group of drunken drag queens belted Madonna karaoke. Drinks and laughs were passed all around and the black lights gave the place a funky glow. Bodies orbited one another, some touching, some kissing but all moving to the beat. Really it was beautiful in a strange way, like a first impression of Abby.

"Hey" Tim tapped Tony on the shoulder "There's Bradshaw". He pointed to the man in a nurse outfit. His picture matched the one they had seen earlier (and he had his name tattooed down the side of his leg).

Tim was still looking around. He had been in bars like this before but he only went to watch girls make out with other girls but that was years ago. Back when he was immature and naive. Oh, those were the days...

He jumped when Tim tapped him. He tried to avoid being touched in places like this but felt a rush of relief when it was someone he could trust. Probie pointed over to the killer with intentions of an on-the-spot questioning but the Italian knew better.

"Questioning later, karaoke now, McGeek."

"What?" Tim asked. Why did his senior officer want to sing karaoke with him. Was he coming on to him?

"I SAID-" Tony shouted

"Ok, ok I heard you the first time. Why?" McGee questioned

"Because we have to earn his trust first. We gotta be like him, get in his head. It's like in that 98' remake of-"

"All right. I get it." said Tim. He _really_ did not want to do this but he trusted Tony's judgment.

Tony grabbed the lighter man's sleeve and pulled him towards the machine.

"You got any song requests? 'Cause otherwise it's Ke$ha." DiNozzo said

But Tim knew exactly what song he wanted to play. Yeah it was a little mushy but it was much more dignified than that auto-tuned drunken whore.

Timothy tapped the machine and a few warbled piano notes came out. He picked up the mic and began to sing.

"_When I was younger I watched my daddy cry and curse out the wind/He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."_

Anthony froze. Was he really singing this? This cheesy, mushy love song? And why was he shaking so badly? It can't be too nerve-racking to sing in front of an audience of forty when you look at all he's done. Hell, this man saved the Pentagon a few weeks ago-and Gibbs! Why is this so difficult for him?

"_And my Momma swore she would never let herself again/And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."_

And why wasn't he making eye contact? And why was his head turning. And why was his tenor so...sweet ? Beautiful? No, that wasn't it.

"_But darling, you are the only exception..."_

"_Passionate!_ That's it!" Tony almost jumped back as he realized. Probie was either putting on a really god act or he was just really bad at coming out with his feelings. Anthony decided to play along

"_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face._

Wasn't that the truth! But Timmy was always there, from one bad girlfriend to the next. He'd been there the whole time whenever he could to help him pick up the pieces.

"_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance/Up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness/Cause none of it was ever worth the risk"_

Tony knew he should be running for his life now. Tim? Proclaiming his love for him? No way in hell! But he just couldn't bring himself to move away. In fact he was moving closer, closer

"_But you are the only exception"_

And they kissed.

END OF PART DEUX. Hope you liked, reviews, yadda yadda took forever to write, no flaming plz.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been forever but I needed some time to...whatever. Personal matters. On with the story!

Tony pulled back from the kiss and hit the floor.

What the hell! He was NOT gay! He'd been with too many women!

But he'd just kissed McGee. And it was hot. Where'd he learn to be such a good kisser? You can't learn that from World of Warcraft!

But that wasn't it! Straight guys did lots of stage kisses, like the guys off Modern Family!

Tony had no idea how long he'd been down there on the floor, but someone's very soft hands picked him up. Tim's

Tim almost laughed. He'd always known what love was supposed to feel like. After all, he was an author. True, he'd always had something of a crush on Abby. "Abby who?" he laughed in his head. Yep. Tony'd pulled him over to the other side of the fence with him.

"Tony, I-"

"No. No way."

"Well, what-"

"I don't know, okay!"

"So why'd you kiss me!"

BAAM!

Chaos rang out as the body of the murderer hit the floor. He had Tony and Tims' In in his hand and a suicide note in his left. He'd been caught.

"Boss?"

No answer on Tim's line.

"Hey boss, get Ducky down here"

No answer on Tim's line.

Great. So they were lost in a strange part of town where no one spoke English and Gibbs had no idea what was going on.

Or so they thought...

Gibbs had never been more shocked in his life. Not because he just witnessed two men singing together and kissing, but they broke rule 12.

Gibbs took the last drink of his coffee before leaving headquarters, turning off the microphone. He'd take care of this in the morning.


End file.
